Deadly Games
by Fairyflowerpothead
Summary: Someone from Ed's past wants revenge and a series of deadly events start that could end in tragedy...can the team deal with this before the worst happens...EVERYONE is involved in this story CHAPTER TWELVE IS UP NOW...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...
1. The Message

"Seriously guys are we sure we're in the right place" Ed's frustrated voice came over the headsets..."I get the feeling we are chasing our tails here"

"_That's what the 911 call said " Greg replied sounding as frustrated as his Team Leader_

"This place is huge" sighed Wordy following closely behind Ed his eyes carefully surveying the vast open space of the partly derelict warehouse they had been searching for the last 3 hours.

"Sam, Spike an chance you have a visual on our allusive bomb?" Ed asks already knowing the answer.

"Negative Ed all we see is dust and pigeons"

"Didn't think so Leah, Jules how about you?"

"That's a negative Boss"

Sliently cursing under his breath Ed decided enough was enough, he was cold, he was tired but most of all he was pissed.

"OK team another 20 minutes and I think we should call an end to this goose chase, I'm still wondering who calls in a bomb threat the day before they say they are going to set it off"

"_Takes all sort my friend...and I'm getting the same feeling as you Eddie I think it's time to call it day come on back guys, we'll go back to the barn and debrief"_

Not waiting for a chance for Greg to change his mind all team members replied with an affirmative "copy that".

Walking back through the dark and damp building Ed's phone vibrated in the pocket of his tac-vest, taking it out and reading the name on the display he smiled and instantly answered it.

"Hey Clark everything ok?" Ed asked slowing his pace and falling slightly behind Wordy.

"Yeah Dad I just wondered if you could pick me up tonight after my music lesson...and there's this trip and I wondered if I could go cause is goes towards my scholarship...and...and?"

"Whoa slow down buddy...slow down"...placing his hand over the phone while Clark continued his excitable conversation Ed signalled for Wordy to continue on without him..."I won't be a minute...I'll catch you up"

"You sure?" Wordy replied laughing as Eddie rolled his eyes and struggled his shoulders all the time moving towards the door way leading to the next room.

As soon as Wordy was in the next room the door slammed shut behind him totally seperating him from his team mate.

"What the hell" Wordy tried to push the door open only to find it locked from the otherside..."Ed...Eddie open the door!"

_"Wordy what's going on?"... "What's this about opening the door?"_

"Ed was on the phone to Clark I left him in the other room and the door closed and now I can't open it ... I can't get an answer from him and I'm sure I can hear someone else in there"

_"Eddie status" Greg's request was answered with silence..."EDDIE STATUS NOW!"_

_"Boss Spike and I are heading back but it's gonna take us about 10 minutes" _

_"As quick as you can guys, I still can't get a response from Ed"._

The first that Eddie knew that he had a serious problem came as he walked past the large concrete support pillar.

The fist connected with Ed's jaw sending the phone flying from his hand and skipping across the floor, snapping his head backwards, splitting his lip and drawing blood.

The element of surprised momentarily gave Ed's attacker the upperhand and gave him the chance to grab the back of his neck and slam him into the pillar knocking the wind out of his lungs, grabbing Ed's gun out of its holister he throw it in the same direction of the phone.

Ed recoiled in pain as massive blows were delievered to his kidneys making him unable to take in any air, his head started to spin, his lungs where burning in protest and his heart rate raced through the roof.

Taking a shape blow to the back of his knees Ed fell to the floor a grasp of pain leaving his lips, his survival instrincts were rocketing as he tried to defend himself from the onslaught of punches.

Knowing he didn't have much time Ed brought his head back making contact with his assailant's nose resulting in the grip on him slackening enough for Ed to bring his elbow up and make sharp contact with his attackers ribcage making the grip loosen even more.

Managing to finally slightly shift the weight from his back Ed tried to scramble away only to have the man grab his head and smash it again the floor opening up a large cut just above Ed's right eye sending blood and stars dancing across his vision.

_"Wordy what can you hear"_

"There's a fight going on Sgt...but the door still won't bunge" came Wordy's frantic response..."Eddie hang on...we're coming"

_"Sam and Spike are coming round the otherside of the building but its gonna take time"_

"Yeah I heard but from the sounds of it Ed doesn't have that much time I'm gonna go down a level and see if I can come up the otherside"

_"Fast is good...I'm coming up too"_

"Copy that" came Wordy's response as he set off to save his best friend.

Feeling his attacker stand up Ed pushed himself up on to his hands and knees gasping for air, only to have his respite short lived as a size 12 boot kicked out make contact with his ribs sending him crashing to the floor onto his side once more an angished cry echoing around the room.

Knowing he couldn't take much more of this punishment Ed tried to slow things down..."why?" ...

Stopping in his tracks from delivering another kick to Ed's already fragile ribs Ed heard is attacker laugh.

"Because someone paid me too Officer Lane" came the hissing response in Eddie's ear... "Someone wants you to recieve this message...this is only the beginning"... and again another heavy blow was soaked up by Ed's battered and bleeding body.

Coughing up blood all Eddie could think to ask was "Who?"

"Ha ha ha now that would be telling...just know this you won't die today...but soon my friend...soon...but in the meantime we have a game to play...you'll be seeing me again my friend"

Hearing boots coming up the back stairwell Ed's attacker stepped forward..."Till next time Edward"... he delivered a parting blow to the side of Ed's temple sending him into total darkness.

Coming through the door his glock raised Wordy instantly saw Ed's lifeless body laying in a pool of blood on the dirty and dust floor..."No...NO...NO...Officer down...Officer down...I need EMS".

"Eddie...Eddie can you hear me?" Wordy knelt next to his fallen team mate and felt for a pulse.

_"Wordy we're right behind you"..."EMS are 5 minutes out"...whats happening?" came Greg's frantic questions._

"Boss Ed's taken one hell of a beating"..."He has a nasty cut above his eye but I can't tell if he has any internal injuries"...Wordy gently turned Eddie over.

Ed groaned in agony at being moved, there wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth made is stomach turn, in the distance he was sure he could hear Wordy talking to him...

"Eddie come open your eyes for me..."come on buddy"...stay with me"..."Eddie I know you're in pain but come on please".

_"Leah, Jules go to the front of th building and search for Ed's attacker...Sam, Spike take the back" came Greg breathless order _

_"On it Boss"_

"Ed talk to me ... come on not like this...not like this"...

"W..ord...?" Ed spoke part of Wordy's name through a mouthful of blood

"That's it buddy...that's it...EMS are coming just hold on, but I'm gonna have to put you on your side... I'll be as gentle as I can but there's trauma to your mouth Ed and I need to stop you swallowing all that blood"...as Wordy finished his sentence Greg came through the door closely followed by EMS team.

"Wordy step back...step back... let these guys do their job" Greg gently placed his hand on Wordy's shoulder.

Reluctantly standing up Greg and Wordy stood together watching EMS go to work.

"Sgt looking at the injuries to your officer's face and the amount of blood loss we will stabalise him and because we are that close to the hospital we are going to do a scope and run the trauma team are on stand-by and will be able to deal with any other injuries far more quickly."

Nodding his understanding and watching Eddie being place on the gurney.

Greg looked at Wordy..."Go with him...we'll follow behind...when we've finished here"..."But keep me up to date on any developments OK"?

"OK boss...god how did this happen...how did this call go from a bomb threat to an attack on Ed?"

"I don't know buddy but you can damn well bet we're gonna find out..."

"Right Officer we're ready to roll are you coming?" the Paramedic's voice broke into the conversation as they were heading towards the door.

"Yes...yes..." Wordy replied following closely behind... "Boss you're not staying here alone meet the team downstairs we still don't know where this guy is"

"OK Wordy" grabbing Eddie's phone and gun Greg followed Wordy and his seriously injured Team Leader out the door.

Within seconds the room that had been witness to the violent attack on Eddie was silent the only indication of what took place there was the drying pool of blood on the floor.


	2. Remembering

Wordy slide down into one of the plastic chairs situated just outside the Critical Care Unit, he had given the emergency medical team all the information that he could, then he had watched as Eddie had disappeared down the corridor and as the doors closed he was left alone reliving the events of the last few hours flicking through his mind.

All of a sudden he remembered who Ed had been talking to on the phone and panic started to set in how much had Clark heard of the attack on his father? grabbing his phone he dialled the all to familiar number.

_"Wordy what's happening I heard noises and then I got cut off and when I trying redialling dad back his phone goes straight to voicemail"_

"Yeah sorry buddy"... Wordy struggled to continue... "There's been an incident... your... hum...dad's phone got broken"...

_"What sort of incident...has dad been hurt"?_ came Clark's frightened reply

"Yes... sorry... Clark he has... I'm at St Simon's with him now... so I'm gonna send a car to pick you and your mom up and bring you straight here" Wordy could hear Clark's ragged breathing on the other end of the phone.

_"Is it bad?"_

Leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes Wordy answered Clark's question with the truth..."I'm sorry buddy I don't know...I don't know."

Eddie felt like he was he floating through a sea of mind numbing darkness, it shrouded every inch of him dulling all his senses, as he struggled to swim up and break the surface he tried to remember why he was feeling like he was but it stood on the edge of his conscious and try as hard as he might he couldn't bring it into focus.

As the darkness and numbness slowly started to fade in crept the pain, there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't screaming in protest at whatever was touching it.

The pain in his head was unbearable and as Eddie tried to opened his eyes to the light that was filtering through the darkness only made it sky rocket even more resulting in him trying to turn away from its source and moaning in agony.

Riding the pain as best he could and waiting for the dizziness to slow Ed tried to speak only for his words to come out in a muffled slur.

As he tried again a face came into his limited view, it was blurred and swam in front of him making his stomach turn and his mouth water, god he was going to be sick. Within seconds his gag reflex was in full motion causing his eyes to water and chest heave.

Feeling something cold placed under his chin and hearing words of encouragement Eddie finally let go of the mixture of blood and bile that had been building up.

"That's better glad to see you are finally coming back to us...now slow your breathing down as you are verging on the brink of a panic attack and with everything else that's the last thing you need" came soft voice immediately to Eddie's left.

Tentatively turn in the direction of the welcoming voice Ed did as he was asked...after a few minutes things started to become a little clearer, he was obviously in a hospital but he still couldn't remember why.

"Can you tell me your full name"?

"S...or..ry...hummmmmmm" Ed hesitated for a while fighting to speak throught the pain in his mouth "E..d...Edw..ard...Tuck...er... La..ne"

"Hey don't worry your not the first person to throw up in your condition, now can you tell where you are?"

"Ho...sp...it...al"

"Good and can you remember how you came be here?"

Closing his eyes Ed gently shook his head and immediately regretted it, as another wave of nausea threatened to bring on another embarrassing episode.

Seeing Ed's discomfort the young Dr continued for him.

"You were attacked and took a vicious beating Mr Lane, you have trauma and swelling to your mouth hence the problems with your speech and a deep laceration above your right eye which required extensive stitching and I'm afraid you have a sever concussion that's why you are feeling nauseous but that will pass in time"

Watching Eddie taking in as much of the information as he could she continued.

"You have sustand other injuries mainly to your kidneys but nothing life threatening it looks like your tac-vest although it doesn't feel like it at the moment obsorbed a lot of the punishment with that and the fact that your attacker seemed to know just how much force to use without causing you any permanent damage which is strange"

Listening to the Dr's account of his injuries Ed had an uneasy feeling he knew he was missing something important...gradually snippets drifted back he remembered a building...talking on the phone...Wordy shouting..._.why was Wordy shouting?_...he was on the floor...there was blood and then someone hissing in his ear.

"Mes..sa...ge" he whispered trying to get up off the bed, only to fall back as the room spin around him like he was on some form of our of control merry-go-round.

Quickly leaning forward the Dr place both hands on Ed's shoulders to steady him tutting while she did so.

"Stop...stop...where do you think your going, you're in no condition to go off delivering messages just yet?"

Trying to steady himself by taking in as much air as his lung would allow Eddie asked for his team.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea you need to lay still and give the medication a chance to work...you will be staying with us for at least 48hrs so there will be plenty of time to see your team later but I will allow a visit from your wife and son"

Trying again Eddie tried to make his voice more forceful..."I...need...to...see...my...team...NOW...PLEASE"

By the look on Eddie's face the Dr got the feeling that he wasn't about the take no for an answer and holding her hands up she delivered an ultimatum.

"OK I have to go and give them an update on your condition then once you are settled in your room I will allow them in for a few minutes but after that you must rest...agreed?"

Trying to smile and then thinking better of it Eddie replied "Agreed."

As the team sat in the waiting room outside two uniformed office escorted Sophie and Clark in.

"Greg what happend?"

"Hey Soph...Clark" Greg replied while placing his arms around them in a comforting hug..."We're not sure yet we are still waiting on the Dr but Ed was involved in some sort of fight"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Sophie went to reply only to stop as the doors to the Critial Care Unit opened and Ed's attending Dr came forward.

"Hi I'm Dr Hughes and I'm assuming you are all here for Officer Lane?"

Greg stepped forward taking off his cap..."Yes I'm Greg Parker and this is Ed's wife and son Sophie and Clark...how is he?"

"He's stable but in a lot of pain, our main concern after dealing with the trauma to Edward's mouth was the laceration above his eye this resulted in a sever concussion but a CT scan showed no fracture to his skull so with rest, the avoidance of stress situations and no contact sports for at least 3 weeks he will make a full recovery but saying that we are still going to keep him here for 48hrs under observation."

Letting out a collective sigh Sophie, Clark and the team relaxed slightly all except Wordy who hesitantly hung back.

"Are you sure Dr there was so much blood?" he nervously asked.

Giving Wordy a smile of reassurance the Dr Hughes continued "That's not unusal the head is one of the extremities that bleed the most profusely so it can look a lot worse then it is, but I understand it can be very frightening...they have just moved Edward to a room and he is asking to see, but please only stay a few minutes I can't stress enough how much he needs to rest."

Still verging on the edge of panic Sophie voiced her_ "thank yous"_

Just before they got to Ed's room Dr Hughes stopped again "Right please remember what I said so if some of you would like to wait and take turns going in that would be better and please don't let Edward's appearance or slurred speech scare you the swelling with go down over the next few days...so if you will excuse me I have other patients to see too, but I will be back to check on him later"

After Dr Hughes left Sophie and Clark made their way to stand in front of the closed door to Eddie's room, placing her hand on the door handle Sophie turn around.

"Greg?"

Looking at Sophie's face and seeing that her and Clark were on the edge of collapsing in on themselves Greg pushed the door open and seeing his friend stopped in his tracks.

"Son of a bitch"


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Seeing her husband's condition Sophie took in a sharp intake of breath and had to placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting into tears.

Feeling a hand on her elbow Greg guided her towards the hospital bed where Eddie lay his injuries echoed and made to look even worse by the whiteness of the pillows behind his head, his eyes were closed and his lips as much as the swelling would allow drawn into a thin white line a clear indication that despite the medication he was still in pain.

Nervously walking up to the bed Sophie gently reached out and stroked Ed's hand. Feeling his wife's touch Ed struggled to open his eyes only to find that his right was now completely swollen shut, and the vision in his other was taking a few seconds to clear enough so that Sophie's face took time came into focus.

Finally seeing the angished look on Sophie's face Ed offered a tentative smile and winced as he did so and turn his hand over so it slipped into hers and he gave a gentle squeeze.

"Hey" Ed whispered "Come on now everythings alright don't look so worried" Ed tried to reassure his wife.

"Oh Eddie how can you say that" Sophie replied close to tears "You could have been killed"

"I know...I know...but...I...got lucky...its only a concussion, a few stitches and some bruises...nothing that won't mend" struggling with his speech Ed continued "I'll soon...have my...boyish good looks... back" he chuckled trying to make light of his situation for Sophie's sake.

"You're not funny Eddie" Sophie replied her voice still quivering with emotion but relief had started the slowly ebb in.

Standing on the fringe and waiting for the moment between Ed and Sophie to pass Greg stepped forward.

"Hey Eddie you gave us quite a fright there buddy...have you any idea what happened?" his own face showing the strain of the past few hours.

"Yeah... sorry boss... I'm still trying to... to...workout how I didn't know he was there or where he came from... but... there's large pieces missing" frustration started to creep into Ed's unusually quiet voice

"That's understandable Eddie it could take a few days for you to remember exactly what happened and even then all of it might not come back at all"...Greg stopped and noticed the look on Eddie's face that told him he had something else to tell him, something he didn't want Sophie to know.

"Humm Sophie I'm gonna get out of your way but before I go can I just have a few minutes with Eddie please?"

Looking at Eddie and then Greg Sophie's eyes narrowed with suspicion "Why...what's going on?"

"It's nothing Soph just procedure and I know Eddie needs his rest but I still need to do a quick debrief" Greg replied knowing this wasn't exactly true.

"Ed?"

"Soph I'd like to...see Clark...but you need to prepare him...I don't want to scare him any more then I already have ...please" seeing her hestiate Ed brought her hand to his swollen lips and giving it a reassuring kiss...and asked again..."please"

"OK if you're sure, but only for a few minutes ok Greg?" Sophie replied putting enough edge in her voice that Greg know that it was more an order then a request.

Both Ed and Greg watched not saying a word as they watch Sophie leave the room and as the door softy shut behind her Greg turned to face his Team Leader...

"Alright Eddie what have you got to tell me that you can't say in front of Sophie and it better be good because not only do I have to wear that her husband get injured on my watch, but you now have me lying to her and..."

"Mes..sa...ge"

"Message...what are you talking about Eddie?" Greg drew closer to the bed making sure he could hear all that Eddie had to say.

"I don't...remember all of it...but before I lost conciousness he told me it was a message...there was more but...but...damn it I can't remember"

"You think this was a delibrate attack Eddie, you seriously think someone is targeting the team"? Greg asked in shock.

"It's all floating around but I remember being on the phone to Clark and being caught totally off guard" ... Eddie closed his eyes desperately trying to piece the puzzle together..."I couldn't breath and knew I had to slow it down so I spoke to him...I...I...asked him why that's when he said it was a message"

Letting out a deep slow breath Greg digested all the information that Eddie had just given him sparking a frightening thought.

"Eddie I gotta tell ya giving someone a beating like you took is a very strange weapon of choice"..."it's up close and it's personal"...waiting for Eddie to look directly at him Greg continued stressing the importance on each and every word of his next sentence..."you need to think buddy could this be directed at you rather then the team"?

"Greg... I...don't...know...I just...can't...remember"... Ed was now frantically fighting to stay awake..."Sophie...Clark"

Seeing his friend was now physically and mentally exhausted, he could see he was on the edge of oblivion but each and everytime his head fell forward he stopped himself as if his body had recieved an electric shock Greg placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry one step at a time, you need to get some sleep I'll send in Sophie and Clark but I'm gonna talk with the team...don't worry Eddie we're on this"

The last words Ed heard as he slipped into a restless painful sleep were that his team would be right outside the door.

Greg smiled and nodded as he held the door open for Sophie and Clark to go in and be with Ed, going over to his team he waited a few minutes to make sure that they wouldn't hear the conversation he was about to have.

Holding his hands up as he was bombarded with concerned questions from the team he raised his voice so he could gain some sort of order.

"Guys...guys stop I'll answer your questions in a minute but in the meantime we have a possibly serious situation that we need to deal with"

Looking confused the team fell quiet only for Wordy to speak up and state the obvious "Sgt what on earth can be more serious then finding the guy that did this?"

"Eddie just told me that his attacker told him that this was a message" not giving the team time to throw more questions at him he quickly continued "At first I thought is was some revenge act against the team but the more Ed tried to explain it the more I think this is personal...this is directed solely at Ed."

"Whoa why would you think that boss?" Sam asked pushing himself off the wall on the opposite side of the room where he had been standing with Jules a hint of anger starting to creep into his voice.

"Because there were plenty of chances for this attack to take place in the 3hrs we were all at the warehouse but it only happened when Eddie was seperated from Wordy and the team and he couldn't get back to him because the door was locked on the opposite site making a quick rescue impossible"

Wordy shook his head not believe he was about to say what he was going to say "It makes sense...but how did they know Clark was going to phone?"

"Yeah boss how could they have know"

"I don't know Spike maybe it just played out like that, Eddie did say the attacker caught him totally off guard so I assume it just played into his hands and with Eddie sending Wordy ahead just made it that much easier"

"So what are we going to do now?" Wordy asked

"At this moment in time we are going to treat this as a real threat so we will take it in turns to stay here until he's discharged but in the meantime I'll make some discreet inquires into Eddie's past cases see what turns up" Greg pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut frighting his own signs of fatigure.

"OK I'll go phone Shelly" Wordy pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to walk away.

"Wordy" Greg called

Stopping a short distance from the team Wordy turned back "Sgt"

"You can't tell Shelly why you're staying Eddie doesn't want Sophie and Clark knowing...well not just yet anyway"

"Why?" Spike and Sam asked in unison

"At the moment I don't know but for the time being we're going to do what he asks...copy?"

"Copy that" came the reply from all team members.

**SORRY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY BORING BUT ITS GOING TO GET A LOT MORE EXCITING SHORTLY...**


	4. Game Rules

With his glock held out in front of him all Ed could hear ringing in his ears was the sound of his heavy breathing and his boots as they rhythmically pounding the concrete, his lungs were burning, and his legs screamed with the build up of lactic acid, the heat of the midday sun made the sweat pour off of him stinging his eyes, but knowing he couldn't give up till this scumbag was in custody Eddie pushed himself past his limits.

"SRU... SRU... stop right there, stop right there!" Ed's angry orders reverberated off the walls of dingy back alley as he continued his pursuit of the armed suspect who had just tried to rob a convenience store.

"Don't think he's stopping anytime soon Ed...it looks like he hasn't even broken a sweat" Sam's breathless voice filtered through Ed's ear piece.

"_Eddie...Sam... we need to head this guy off if he makes it to the Eaton Centre we'll have a whole new ball game on our hands"_

"Working on it boss" came Eddie's laboured reply as he desperately tried to push air into his lungs keeping himself moving forward slowly cutting down the distance between himself and his prey a little bit at a time.

_"Need an update Eddie?"_

"We're half way down McCaul" Eddie replied all the time thinking to himself that if this didn't come to an end soon he was going to need EMT to treat him for the heart attack he was about to have "Police stop...stop right there...don't make me shot you son"

"This only stops if you can catch me copper" was the only response to Ed's angry demand making him curse under his breath.

_"Ed we've just pulled up at the corner of Queen St West and your location Spike's at Dundas so he's no where to go just keep him coming this way and we will head him off"_

"Good to know Wordy but he's decided not to go along with our plan" grumbled Sam as he continued to try and keep up with his team leader "Ed he's heading up the fire escape"

"I can see that Sam"...Ed snapped his frustration starting to show through... "Go around the front and come through the shops back stairway I'll follow him from here" Ed growled not believing he was now going to add a step workout on top of the marathon he felt he had already run.

Standing at the bottom of the ladder and without missing beat Ed took no time in holstering his glock and looking up he saw his suspect disappear onto the roof, grabbing the run of the ladder and taking a deep breathe while wiping the sweat out of his eyes Eddie started to climb following the same route, as he got to the top he slowed his pace, and knowing that he was unarmed he gingerly looked over the parapet hoping that he wasn't going to come face to face with the business end of a gun.

_"Eddie where are you?"_

"Top of the fire escape" came a hushed reply.

_"Where's our subject?"_

Looking at the scene in front of him Eddie slowly replied "Standing in the middle of the roof top with his back to me...not moving" cautiously climbed the last few runs of the ladder and stepping onto the roof making sure his sidearm was back in his hand as he did so.

_"What's he doing?"_

"He isn't doing anything boss, he's just standing there" slowly moving forward trying to quickly recover from the strenuous exercise he had just been through Eddie pulled in lung fulls of air through his nose and out his mouth his chest rapidly raising and falling..."Police show me your hands...show me your hands"

_"Careful Eddie Sam's just seconds away"_

Out the corner of his eye Eddie caught a glimps of Sam slowly coming through the doorway leading from the shop.

"Copy boss Sam's just arrived" gun raised and his breathing under control Eddie shouted his request "Place the gun on the ground...slowly turn around and show me your hands...do it...do it now"

Grinning as he did so the young robber finally fully complied with Eddie's command.

"That was fun shame he told me I had to stop...I told myself a little way back Aaron you carry this on that big bald officer's gonna have a heart attack...man you were huffiing and puffing but you gave me a good run for my money"

"You call robbing a store fun"? Eddie asked looking over at Sam in disbelief.

"The store wasn't important it was the chase that mattered but like I say I was told to stop, otherwise I would have made you chase me all the way across town...think you could have kept up officer"?

Now Ed's adrenaline levels were dropping it was quickly being replaced with frustration and anger as he started to get the distinct impression he was being made a fool of in some strange way.

"What do you mean you were told to stop"? Ed asked through clenched teeth.

Seeing he was having the desired affect on Ed's emotions a smirk slow developed on Aaron's face "Oppsie said too much, but like I said it was fun" he laughed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you"... Eddie hissed over his shoulder as he placed him in handcuffs and picked up the gun handing it to Sam ..."Aaron...funs over now".

As they walked over to the exit off the roof and down to the shops below Sam following close behind Ed couldn't help but replay the conversation over in his head only making his levels of frustration raise dangerous high.

Outside on the sidewalk Eddie roughly handed Aaron off the the uniform officers "Here take care of this asshat would ya" and not even looking back as laughter once again rung out behind him.

Walking over the where the rest of the team stood nervously watching knowing that Ed Lane this volatile was a dangerous and unpredicatable thing.

"What"? Ed asked as he stopped in front of them

"For your first day back on the job after 5 weeks off that was quite a de-tour of the city you took there my friend" Greg replied trying to take the edge off of Eddie's anger.

"Yeah well you know what Greg next time I'll drive you chase how does that sound?"

Looking at Eddie glaring at him Greg got the feeling he was missing something.

"Sounds like to me Eddie there's something more then this chase with young Aaron over there that's bothering you, so like to enlighten us?"

Placing his hands on his hips Ed turned away from Greg and the team taking a few moments to rein his temper in before he turned back shaking his head.

"He said it was fun but someone told him to stop...it was like this whole incident was a game...I don't know Greg maybe its..." but before Eddie could finish he felt his phone vibrate taking it out of his pocket he looked at the unknown number frowning pushing the answer button "Lane"

"Hello officer Lane nice to see you back at work again and that you seem to have recovered well from your recent injuries"

Looking at Greg Ed instantly place his phone on speaker and gestured for the team to listen in on the call.

"Who is this?" Ed asked in a low meacing voice

"Tut tut Edward I'm hurt you've forgotten our meeting at the warehouse already...obviously leaving you with that rather nasty scar doesn't seemed to have made much of an impression must remember to rectify that the next time we meet, and I must admit watching you today did give me a couple of hours of amusement but alas I decided you had received enough punishment for one day so I put a stop to it."

_"Spike trace the call now" Greg whispered_

"Yeah well next time we meet I can assure you you'll remember it!" Ed shouted holding the phone so tight his knuckles were white the anger emanating off him in waves.

"Edward...Edward you must learn to control that temper of yours it will get you into trouble"

"You don't know the meaning of the word trouble but you will" Eddie spat the words out like a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well all I can say is I hope you like games because we are going to be playing a few very soon...I hope you'll be ready to move this up a level" and with that the line went dead.

"Spike"?

"Sorry Ed the call wasn't long enough"

"Great" was all Eddie could say as he turned way and venting his anger punched the first thing immediately behind him sending and explosion of glass shards and blood all over the sidewalk.

"Whoa whoa Eddie stop" Wordy grabbed Eddie's arm stopping him from repeating the last performance again..."Breathe I know you're angry and frustrated but you're letting it seriously cloud your judgement here and that's not gonna help" seeing from Ed's face that he was finally registering what he was saying Wordy continued "Don't let him get in your head remember we're in this together and if he wants to play games we'll give him one and believe me buddy it's one he's never gonna win or forget".

Pulling his arm out of Wordy's grasp and letting the pain of the cut on his forearm clear his senses Eddie sighed and nodded.

"Good...now lets go and get that arm checked out and then we'll go back to the barn sit down as a team and set out some game rules."


	5. Doesn't Need To Know Yet

"Morning you were late last night" Sophie smiled as she placed a cup of coffee on the table for Eddie as he entered the kitchen dress for work.

Walking up to his wife and slipping his arms around her waist he pulled her close so she moulded into him and kissed the back of her neck.

He felt her shiver at his touch "Thank you...yeah sorry sweetheart debrief when on way longer then we thought it would"

Eddie whispered in her ear convincing himself that as much as he hated keeping secrets from her now it was easier for him if she didn't know the full story just yet, there had only been a couple of incidents and there was no guarantee there would be anymore so why worry her at the moment and if there were the team now had a game plan in place.

"And anyway when I did come up our daughter was taking up all of my side of the bed and I didn't want to wake you guys so I slept in the spare room...and..."

Before he could continue Sophie noticed the fresh dressing and grabbed his arm making him take a sharp intake of breathe hissing with pain.

"Eddie what happened?" Sophie's concern made her voice raise a good few octaves.

"It's nothing just a stupid accident had a little altercation with a window and came in second" Ed said with a smile reluctantly letting go of Sophie "And don't worry Wordy made me have EMT look at it and it's all good just sore"

"Are you sure?"

Taking his coffee and sitting at the breakfast table he nodded "Stop worrying its just a scratch...now come sit over here" Eddie playfully patted his knee, "And tell me what you've got planned for today"?

Going and sitting on Eddie's lap Sophie got the feeling that he was holding something back but saw the signs that told her now wasn't the time to push the matter she now knew that unlike in the past when he was ready he would tell her everything all she had to do was wait.

"Well after I drop Clark off at school I need to go and get a new driving license I still can't find my old one any where, I get the feeling that Izzy may have had a hand it that I caught her the other day copying the mailman as she was just about to post the remote for the TV in the garbage bin"

Eddie laughed at Sophie's description of his daughter's actions "We'll have to make sure we start putting stuff out of her reach if she wants being a mail carry as her career choice"

"Seriously Eddie have you seen the grit and determination on that child already" Sophie got off of Ed's lap and grabbed the coffee pot to replenish their mugs "The same temper you're two peas in a pod, the only career that little one's gonna take is in her daddy's footsteps"

"God help us a female version of me loose on the city with a gun" Ed replied the huge smile of pride on his face slowly fading "But if I'm honest there was a time when I would have loved for one of my children to do the job I love but now..."

Frowning at her husband's replied Sophie stayed quiet giving him time to continue.

"Now I'm not so sure" Ed gave a small laugh "You know I actually breathed a sigh of relief when Clark told me he wanted to pursue a career in music."

Sophie continued to listen in silence with the same feeling of inconsolable saddness creeping into her heart for the burden he had carried for all these years.

Eddie was now so deep in his own thoughts he spoke as if he was the only person in the room "Knowing he wouldn't ever get to see the things I've seen or have to deal with the things I've dealt with knowing that he would never have to come home to his family and not be able to tell them about his day"

All of a sudden hearing Sophie's voice the spell was broken "Eddie sweetheart what's brought this on...why were you really late last night?"

Rubbing his hand over his face Eddie realised he had told Sophie more then he had wanted to without even knowing it and now he needed to quickly re-group.

"It's nothing just a bit of a rough day yesterday some young punk gave us the right royal run around I let him get under my skin out of pure frustration" Not talking his eyes off the floor Ed continued "And I just need to talk I'm sorry"

Crouching down in front of him and placing her hand under his chin so he had to raise his head she spoke looking directly into his eyes.

"The only time you have to be sorry to me now is when you stop talking to me about how you feel...ok?"

Looking at the woman who never ceased to amazing him Eddie kissed her "Have I ever told you just how much I love you?"

Seeing the dark shadows on Eddie's face start to fade Sophie smiled "Yes but it never gets old"

"Oh god get a room already there are children present" Clark's voice rung out as he walked in from the hallway carrying Izzy.

Raising to their feet laughing Sophie reached for Izzy while Eddie pulled Clark to him for a good morning hug.

"Funny real funny Clark and on that note I need to get to work" Eddie leaned forward and kissed Izzy and Sophie goodbye.

"Feeling a little better?" Sophie whispered

"Much thank you" Heading towards the front door Eddie stopped and turned back "Hey I'm owed some hours off I'll get off shift early tonight what say we all go out have some fun"

Seeing Clark's face light up Sophie knew that even though is was a school night she wasn't going to say no "Sounds good I'll call you later and we can make plans"

"Look forward to it! Ed shouted as he closed the door behind him.

**5 HOURS LATER**

As they wove their way through the downtown traffic lights flashing sirens screaming Greg looked over seeing Eddie's stonewall expression as he listened to the information Winnie was giving them over the head sets.

_"Report of a car bomb Sgt...a red Hyundai parked at the bottom of Younge St by the the waterfront the area has been has been cordon off I can't get any information as to whether to car is occupied or not...but I'm working on it, there are two uni's waiting for you they were first on the scene"_

"OK Winnie we're just pulling up now I speak to them directly...so much for a quiet day...you ok?"

Not taking his eyes off the road Ed relaxed his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled the SUV to a stop just outside the exclusion zone "Yeah I'm good boss just want to get this done."

Getting out the SUV's the team gathered around and waiting for the young uniformed officer to walk over to them.

"What have we got?" Greg asked already surveying the scene.

"We secured the area sir an got the immediate public out of the way, but didn't approach as we did notice some sort of device by the back wheel"

Making notes as the officer spoke Greg continued without looking up "So do we know if there are any occupants"?

"No sir sorry" the office answered nervously

Noticing the officer's apprehension Greg smiled "Thank you, you did all the right things we'll take over from here...Spike"?

Walking back to the command truck Spike indicated that he was already on it _"I'll find out who the vehicle is registered to"_

All ready with his field binoculars in hand Ed walked to the hood of the SUV so he could get a clear look at the license plate and froze.

"NO...NO...NO...NO!" he screamed making everyone turn and look only to see him take off running at full speed towards the car only to be blown back the distance he had made by the large explosion pieces of metal raining down on him.

Gathering their senses around them the team run over where Eddie was struggling to get up off the ground, helping him up Sam and Wordy were shocked as Eddie got physical and fought them off and once again started to move toward the burning car.

Grabbing the back of his tac-vest Wordy and Sam struggled to turn Eddie around and hold him back as he continued to try and free himself from their iron like grip.

"Ed...Eddie"! Wordy shouted seeing the tears streaming down his best friend's face "What's wrong...stop what the hell is wrong with you!?"

All of a sudden just like a marionette with it's strings cut Eddie fell to his knees taking both his team mates with him.

Sobbing and rocking himself backwards and forward Ed's team were left reeling as they finally made sense of what he was saying.

"The car... it's Sophie's."


	6. Beyond Help

Greg stood and watched the Fire Chief gradually walk over to him, seeing the look on the older man's face made his stomach drop to the floor like a stone whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good.

"Sgt the fires out now and area's safe but I'm sorry to have to tell you we found a body in the trunk, there's extensive damage so obviously we are unable to tell whether it's Officer Lane's wife or not and we also have no indication as to whether their daughter was with her"

"We phoned her pre-school Izzy wasn't dropped off this morning we were hoping the the best but are assuming the worse" Greg replied trying to keep it together the best he could.

"Well we will work our way through the wreakage but bearing in mind where the device was placed its going to be hard I'm sure you can understand?" the Fire Chief confirmed what Greg already knew identification was going to be difficult.

"But we did find this"

As Greg looked down he saw the Chief was holding out an evidence bag with what looked like the remains of a credit card inside.

Taking the bag and holding it up to have a closer look Greg's breath caught in his throat and he briefly closed his eyes as he recognised it as the charred remains of a driving license with the surname partially visable... "Lane".

"Oh god I was hoping Eddie was wrong" Greg's voice broke with the realisation that his best friend's wife of 20 years was gone.

Hearing his name being called over the radio the Fire Chief started to turn away but stopped his voice bringing Greg back into the moment.

"I'm sorry for your officers loss Sgt and if I get any more information I will let you know straight away but the ME will as you know deal with this from now on"

Nodding his thanks Greg turned and looked at his team who all with the exception of Eddie and Wordy were standing over by the SUV's, the pain all to evident on each and everyone of their faces, as if sensing his scrutiny they looked up and hesitantly walked over.

"Boss"? was the only word spoken in a quiet whisper but asked a hundred questions.

"It's not good guys...they found a body"...Greg stopped trying to compose himself before he continued, "And what looks like Sophie's driving license".

"Does Eddie know?" asked Spike his voice trembling with emotion.

"No Spike"... pausing and rubbed his hand over his face still not sure how he was going to break the news to his best friend. "No... I'm gonna talk to him now...does anyone know where is he?"

Sam pointed to the SUV parked furthest away "We managed to finally get him into the back of the truck...Wordy stayed with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Good...good...right...OK guys you can't do any more here so for now go home"

Looking at their Sgt in shock Jules stepped forward to tell him in no uncertain terms that the team weren't going anywhere "Ed's gonna need our help" her voice close to tears "Ed's got to let us help him".

"I know...I know Jules but right now Eddie doesn't even know which way is up and all of you are grieving too so just for now do what I asked and when the times comes we'll all help him and Clark through this" watching them slowly accept what he was saying he continued "so like I say for now go home and I'll call you all later ok?"

Knowing it was futile to argue the team all nodded.

"You know where we are if you need us boss" Sam replied a tinge of anger in his voice.

Giving a small strained smile of thanks he watched as his team head off.

Eddie sat in the back of the SUV his head lent back against the seat rest his faced stained with tears the first initial outbreak of sorrow was now replaced with numbness and shock, disbelief that this was actually happening and it wasn't some bad dream that he would soon wake up from, staring into the empty space before him the only sound in the truck was his ragged uneven breathing.

All of a sudden the silence was broken as the door of the SUV opened and Greg slipped in and sat next to him.

Looking at Wordy in the front seat Greg desperately searched for the words that would in some strange way soften the deverstating blow he was about to deliver but when he looked at his friend's grief strickend face the only word he could form was "Sorry"

With one single word Ed's heart shattered, closing his eyes as a single tear slipped down his cheek his chin quivered "Sophie was in the car"? he asked his voice soft and raw.

"It looks like it buddy" Greg replied forcing the words past the lump in his throat "They found her driving license"

"Izzy?"

"They're not sure...it's gonna take a little time but they're working as quick as they can but the school confirmed Sophie didn't drop her off this morning" Greg solemly replied his heart going out to his friend.

Shaking his head Eddie spoke his usually warm voice now totally detached and as cold as ice "Never should have married her, but being the selfish bastard I am I went and did it anyway, I signed a marriage certificate she signed a death warrant."

Exchanging glances Wordy voiced what both Greg and him were thinking "Oh Eddie you know that's not true...you guys are good together."

"**Were** good together Wordy" Eddie bitterly replied "But all I ever gave her was heartache...she was so far out of my reach I was amazed she even looked at me let alone agreed to go out with me and now she's paid the ultimate price along with my youngest child"

Panic started to creep into Ed's voice "I always thought it would be me...always knew I'd pay for my sins but never like this...never like this" and in that swift moment Eddie was at the edge.

His heart rate sky rocketed, the palms of his hands were covered in sweat, all of a sudden he couldn't breath as the sides of the SUV started to close in on him he needed to escape, grabbing the door handle he pulled only for door remained locked.

Continuing to frantically pull on the handle glaring at Wordy Eddie snarled "Open the damn door Wordy or god help me!" the panic attack now in full force.

Grabbing Eddie's hands Greg tried drastically to calm him down "Eddie stop...you need to"...only to be cut off.

"Don't Greg...just don't!" Ed all but screamed pulling his hands away and pushing himself as far away from his team commander as the seat would possibly allow.

Greg raised his hands in a gesture of surrender "Eddie I know your hurting I can't even imagine and I understand your lashing out but we can't let you leave in this state we're here to help you"

"Help" Ed laughed his voice now bordering on hysteria "Help... seriously... Greg I'm beyond help don't you understand that?"... "I should have told her what was going on and I didn't" with all his emotions spent, slumping forward Eddie continued with the last of what little energy he had left..."I lied to her and that's on me no one else but me, and I've gotta live with that".

Seeing that Eddie was slowly shutting down Greg placed his arm around his shoulder "We did what we thought was best Eddie".

Letting out an exhausted sigh the despair now so strong he didn't know what to do with it Eddie shrugging off Greg's arm and turned and looked out the window.

"Well you know what Greg my best wasn't anywhere near good enough and now I've got to explain to my son that I'm the reason his mother and sister are never coming home again".

Withdrawing back Greg knew that in this moment in time and given Eddie's fragile emotional state there was going to be no reasoning with him and as Wordy went to speak he held up his hand to stop him.

"Wordy not now...lets just get Eddie home we can talk later"

Turning back in his seat and turning the key in the ignition Wordy placed the SUV in drive and headed in the direction of Eddie's home.

After a journey of 40 minutes made in total silence Wordy pulled the black SUV up outside the house, turned off the engine and looked in the rear view mirror as Eddie made no move to get out of the vehicle.

Gently coaxing Greg quietly spoke "Hey let's get you inside buddy Clark will be home soon"

Without even acknowledging Greg's words his body on autopilot Eddie opened the door and mechanically walked towards the house Greg and Wordy close behind.

With his hand trembling uncontrollably Eddie placed his key in the lock only to have the door slightly swing open, without even thinking kicking the door wide his glock in his hand he went in leaving Greg and Wordy no option but to follow.

Operating on fear and anger Eddie started down the hallway shouting at the top of his voice "SRU...SRU!" clearing the living room and with Wordy heading off up the stairs he continued down the hallway to the kitchen.

Seeing movement Eddie entered the kitchen gun raised only to stop dead in his tracks.


	7. Explaining

" Soph...Sophie?" Ed whispered his wife's name as he stood in the doorway unable to believe his eyes.

Turning around and seeing her husband bearing down on her gun in hand Sophie backed away, trying to put greater distance between them.

"God Eddie what are you doing coming into the house like...like...like... SRU on a hot call?...You'll wake Izzy...why have you got your gun drawn on me?" she replied her voice raised in fear.

Clicking the safety back on and quickly placing the gun down on the counter Eddie cut down the space between himself and Sophie in four quick big strides and pulled her into his arms, holding her so tight it felt like his life depended on it. Taking comfort in her warmth and breathing in her scent he buried his face in her neck

"Oh God...Sophie...Sophie" Eddie muttered over and over once again unable to stop the tears this time of relief not sorrow from falling.

Feeling Eddie's body shaking with emotion Sophie tried to pull back only to have him pull her even tighter to him.

"Eddie you're hurting me" Sophie winced as she continued "Sweetheart please what's happened you're scaring me"

As Ed's silence continued Sophie gently tried again all the time trying not to jumped to the only conclusion she could think of that would leave Eddie in this sort of state.

All the while trying to hold back her own tears Sophie voiced her terrifying concern "Eddie please it's Clark isnt it?...just tell me...has something bad happened to him?"

"No its not Clark he's fine" came Greg's voice from the hallway, where he stood with Wordy just behind him a mixture of shock and surprise clearly showing on their faces.

As Eddie reluctantly released some of his grip the realisation that his wife and child were alive and safe hit him like a tidal wave causing him to violently sway making Greg and Wordy rush foward to stop them both crashing to the floor.

"Whoa Eddie you need to sit down buddy" Wordy's voice floated through his swimming thoughts as he let himself be guided to the kitchen chair.

With his eyes tightly closed Eddie bite into his lower lip and tried to force deep calming breathes into his lungs, seeing that his friend was having touble with this normally easy bodily action Greg released the velco tabs of the Kevlar vest allowing Eddie's chest to fully expand.

"There you go...just sit and let your body catch up with events, you've gone through two major shocks today it's gonna take its toll" Greg watched Eddie closely "Better?"

Slowly opening his eyes and taking in his surrounding and rubbing his hands over his face Eddie slowly nodded "Yeah I'm good...I'm good...just give me a second"

"No problems Eddie" Greg replied while pulling out a chair for Sophie "Hey you look like you could do with a seat too, come on Soph sit down we'll explain everything"

Taking the seat opposite Sophie nervously waited for Eddie to regain his normal calm composure, all the while trying to surpress her own mixture of anger and fear.

Finally leaning forward and taking Sophie's hands in his still craving contact with her Eddie continued where Greg had left off, taking another deep breath and finally having the courage to look Sophie fully in the face he finally gave her the chance to see the full extent of the emotional turmoil he was going through.

"I thought I'd lost you and Izzy today" Eddie slowly started to explain his voice barely audiable "We got a call...there was a car bomb...I saw it explode... they told me there was a body"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Sophie the car it was yours." this time Eddie's voice was close to breaking.

Looking at Eddie and his two closest team members in shock Sophie was sure she hadn't heard correctly, but quickly explained what had happened that morning.

"What bomb?...my car broke down this morning while taking Izzy to school, I called the recovery people they came out and towed it to the garage, and I continued into town with Izzy by cab, we had been home about 15 minutes before you all came bursting through the door"

"Why didn't you phone me?" Eddie asked while absently rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the back of Sophie's hand in a gesture of reassurance more for himself then her.

"I didn't realise how low the battery was on my cell and after sorting out the car it went flat" Sophie replied as she noticed the anxiety in Ed's voice was way to evident and that Greg and Wordy still hadn't fully relaxed, looking at each of them individually she decided she needed to ask a few questions of her own.

"What aren't you telling me?...Are you sure it was my car?

"All the indications said it was but seems you are sitting in front of me right now...for which I am eternally grateful for it looks like we are going to have to do some investigating" raising from his chair Greg pulled out his phone "Do you have the number of the company you used so I can get Spike to give them a call?"

"Yes he gave me his business card" letting go of Ed's hands and grabbing her bag from the middle of the table Sophie pulled out the card and handed it to Greg.

"Thanks Soph, as soon as Spike has worked his magic Wordy and I will follow this up" Greg looked directly at Eddie and gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze "that will give you guys some time to talk."

Looking up Eddie could only nod letting Greg know he understood the full meaning of his last comment, he felt like he'd aged about 20 years in the last few hours, he was emotionally and physically drained and now running on empty, he'd gone from the depths of despair to the heights of euphoria when he had seen Sophie standing in front of him in the kitchen unharmed, but he now knew that without a doubt he had some explaining to do, not just about today but about the whole situation starting with the attack in the warehouse, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid to keep her in the dark and because of that stupidity it had nearly cost him the ultimate price, it was a mistake he wouldn't make again.

Hearing the front door close behind Greg and Wordy Eddie went to start one of the most difficult conversations of his life only to have Sophie beat him to it.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on"

"To be totally honestly I'm not sure myself, but what I do know is that when that car exploded and Greg told me they had found part of your driver's licence I thought my whole world had come to and end...God Soph I've never felt fear like it I'd put Izzy and you in harms way" placing his hands on the table and interlocking his fingers in an effort to try and stop is hands from shaking Eddie pressed on "You have to believe me I never thought he would come after my family, he said the message was for me"

"What message?...who's he?" Sophie asked as she placed her hands over his.

"The guy who gave me the beating at the warehouse, that's when this started he told me he was for want of a better phrase delivering a message and that we were going to play a game" stopping mid-sentence and looking at the jagged scar running down his forearm Eddie sighed... "and that started the day I cut my arm, but the reason I didn't say anything was because we didn't think it was serious or that it would go any further."

"Serious? as anger took over Sophie stood up placed her hands on top of the table and lent forward so her face was only a few inches away from his "he put you in the hospital Eddie how serious do you want it to get?...he made you believe he had killed..."

But before she could finish Eddie's phone rang and knowing she need a few minutes to calm down Sophie indicated that he should take the call.

Flipping open the phone but before he could say a word the voice at the other end ask him a question.

_"Hello Edward have you have a bit of a stressful day...did I make you believe for just a short while that you had lost two of the most precious things in the world to you"?_

"You know you did" Eddie replied through gritted teeth "What do you really want...who are you working for"?

_"All in good time Edward but you already know what I want, to continue playing this game...to mess with your head before I put you out of your misery, but enough of this just remember today proved you can't keep them all safe...tick tock."_

And before Eddie could answer the line went dead.


	8. Tick Tock

**Sorry its taken so long to post a new chapter but I seriously got writers block but with the help of a Fanfiction friend I have managed to get some new ideas as to where to take this story...please enjoy and PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW...**

Sitting in his car on the quiet suburban street Gabriel Tate watched the 2 SRU officers that he now knew to be Greg Parker, Ed Lane's Sgt and Kevin Wordsworth his best friend leave the house so engrossed in a conversation they never paid him the slightest bit of attention even though he was right under their noses, making his back bristle it started to fuel the anger that pushed him into making the rash decision to take an enormous risk and make the call from which he had just hung up his phone and now looking down with hatred at the cell phone he was tightly clutching in his hand, he slowly repeated through clenched teeth "All in good time Edward ... all in good time ... tick tock ..."

Quickly pulling himself together and ripping out the sim-card from the back of the phone he threw it out of the car window, replacing it with his own breathing a sigh of relief having heard the distress, anger and frustration in his preys voice it had given him some form of short-term satisfaction and this would keep him going for a couple of days but it was nothing compared to the pain he was going to inflict, hell would be a 5 star resort compared to the place he was eventually going to send Ed Lane to.

Taking one last look and turning the key in the ignition he pulled away from the side walk and started to make his way back to the place that he once use to call home.

Along the way, Gabriel wondered to himself if he had made a mistake by calling Ed, it is unlikely that they will be able to track his call ... but he should not underestimate him, he was one of the most elite cops in the city working for the best police enforcement team if he wanted his plan to work and for Ed Lane to suffer he must be more careful especially if he wants his revenge to go perfectly.

It was enough that he had been forced to resort to hiring the help of a three low lives from the murky depths of the underworld, who for the good deal of money had agreed to create a small piece of hell for one SRU officer and pass on his message the exact way he had described.

The first one was a former sportsman who now hired out his certain set of skills to beat the required results out of some unsuspecting victim and he had to admit he had done a fine job at the warehouse, sitting in that ER waiting room watching while Ed was rushed through the doors unconscious and covered in blood had sent his heart rate soaring he hadn't felt that amount of pleasure in a very long time.

The second one would have done anything for a few dollars to support his heroine addiction so he had jumped at the chance to be paid to give the cops the run around, the only downside had been the time he had had to wait until Lane was fit to return to work but that wait had been made so much sweeter when he had watch Ed put his arm through the window slicing it open that pain he hadn't banked on or paid for and had come at an added bonus.

The third had been a little more complicated and expensive but he had made quick work of stealing the car from the recovery garage and he had put on an amazing display of destroying the vehicle right in from of the whole SRU team, seeing Ed's catastrophic emotional melt down had only solidified the facts in his own mine that his plans were getting the desired affect, but he wasn't that naive and although the executors he had used had never seen his face he knew it had been a risk and from this moment on he knew he was going to have to act on his own.

Pulling up onto the drive and exiting the car Gabriel stopped at the front door and like he had done a thousand times before over the last couple of years he forced himself to enter and as usual the only thing there to welcome him now was nothing, where once music swept down the stairs all there was now was silence and it had become deafening.

Walking down the hallway Gabriel entered his dinning room and stops and stares at the wall on the opposite side of the room covered in pictures of Ed, his family, his home and lastly photos of all his team members, moving further down the wall he stops again but this time photos are replaced by numerous newspaper clippings with varying forms of headlines from "**SRU Sniper Forced To End Hostage Situation With Deadly Force," "SRU Officer Dramatically Rescues Drowning Boy From Frozen River,"** to **"Officer With The SRU Critically Wounded In Road Rage Incident Named As Edward Lane," **but there is one that he is always drawn to and the one that started him on this course of action pulling it down from the wall he reads the headline for the millionth time:

**"SRU Officer Cleared Of Any Blame In Crash That Killed Mother And Daughter"**

_Officer Edward Lane of the city's elite SRU has today been cleared of any blame in the fatal accident which lead to the deaths of a mother and her daughter a promising music protege._

_Officer Lane was airlifted to hospital with life threatening injuries along with another member of his team Officer Samual Braddock, who where at the time answering a 911 call, both have made a full recovery and have since returned to full duty, Mrs Elizabeth Tate and her daughter Hannah were pronounced dead at the scene._

_Mr. Gabriel Tate had launched a legal case that Officer Lane the driver of the vehicle should stand trial for vehicular homicide but the Courts have decided there is no case to answer..._

Tears blurring his vision Gabriel crumpled the cutting and turns to look at the family photos on the other wall and slowly walking over he stands in front of photos of a woman and a teenage girl, touching the photo of the teen, his hand begins to tremble. He looks at the photo of the woman and once again asks for forgiveness:

"I'm sorry I could not protect you or Hannah ... I promised you that I would always be there for you and when you needed me most I failed you and our daughter ... they killed both of you... he killed you" His face distorted with grief and anger, Gabriel turns to a photo of Ed and Clark "And they have let him get away with it...but I won't...I promise I will take away everything from him, everything he has ever loved...today he got a taste of what it is like to lose a child now I'm going to make it real... starting with his son."

Turning away from the life he use to have Gabriel climbs the stairs and sets about putting the next part of his plan in motion to separate father and son permanently.


	9. Can't Protect Them All

Gabriel stood on the bridge and had watched the carnage he had created by placing the stinger across the dimly lit road unfold in the distance, he heard the tyres explode and smiled with satisfaction as the SUV carrying Ed and Sam had spiralled out of control hitting the grass verge with such force it flipped it onto its roof and then its side the sound of metal twisting and glass shattering had been deafening.

Gabriel held his breath as the mangled vehicle continued its uncharted course towards the iced covered lake if it went in to far his plans for Ed Lane would come to a premature end and everything he had planned would be for nothing.

"No...no...no...come on stop...stop" Gabriel frantically whispered his heart rate rising in panic the closer the waters edge got but suddenly as if hearing his silent prayer the SUV crashed through the ice and came to a sudden bone juddering stop partly submerging the drivers side.

Releasing his breath all he could hear now floating on the night air was silence he hadn't planned this extra couse of action but he had told Ed that he couldn't protect them all and harming one of his precious team brought joy to his black heart and needing the team to be distracted and using this little touch of Deja Vu seemed very fitting as this would now leave him a clear path to put his plans for Clark into action and with that now his main focus he turned away without a second glance

In the darkness Sam gradually started to come to his senses, his head was splitting, he was covered in glass and wasn't sure why he on his side the air bag and seatbelt having done its job by stopped him from falling completely out of his seat, he could hear water and voices demanding to know what happened.

_"Eddie...Sam status...talk to us...what happened...come one guys talk to me"_ came Greg's frantic voice.

Pushing the now deflated air bag out of the way all of a sudden the events leading up to the accident come back in slow motion, the sounds, the smell, the feeling of flying through the air and then finally the pain.

Knowing he needed to asses the situation quickly Sam reached forward hoping that the interior light was at least one thing that had survived unscathed, pushing the button the inside of the SUV was instantly bathed in light making him instantly recoil back into his seat, waiting a few seconds as the pain rocketing though his head subsided Sam slowly opened his eyes.

As everything gradually come back into focus Sam carefully checked his injuries, the blood on his face was coming from his nose which even without touching he knew was broken courtesy of the air bag, his head and body screamed in protest as he tried to release the seat belt only to stop mid flow remembering he wasn't alone, looking over Sam's heart stopped, Eddie's side of the SUV had taken the full force of the impact when it had flipped and the whole right-hand side of his body was now slowly slipping under the black freezing cold liquid and look as much as he could he couldn't see any signs of life.

Leaning over and ignoring the pain that ripped though his bruised and battered frame Sam grabbed the loop on the back of Eddie's tac vest desperately trying to win the battle with the deadly silent foe intent on claiming its prize.

Hearing the sirens in the distance and knowing time was of the essence as the cold was starting to seep in Sam answered his team members frantic calls for information.

"Boss...RTA...we're down at the lake, we're in the lake on our side...can't get out myself or Eddie out"

"O_K Sam we're coming to you...are you or Eddie injured?"_ asked Greg trying to keep his voice calm.

"Eddie's unconscious...his lips are blue...Guys...I...can't tell if his breathing...PLEASE... you gotta hurry I can't hold on to him much longer" came Sam's desperate reply

Hearing the teams collected gasp Greg continued _"Sam what's going on...talk to me."_

" Ed's side of the vehicle is under water...his seat belt broke he's slipping under the water...Eddie...Eddie come on please wake up...Eddie" Sam's voice came through the headsets clearly on the verge of panic "we're slipping further in to the lake".

_"Listen to me buddy slow it down...slow it down...just focus on yourself and Eddie we are a few minutes away"_ Greg spoke slowly and softly so his words would have the desired effect on his struggling team member_ "Tell me is there anyway, anyway at all that you can get out of the truck?"_

Through chattering teeth and now violently shaking from the cold Sam replied "No...no...not...without...without...Ed...I...can't..leave...him...he'll...drown"

_"ok ok Sam just hold on for a few seconds we're seconds out"_ Greg finishing the sentence as he and the rest of team pulled up at the scene of the accident and throwing the doors of the SUV's open they ran down the hill to the rescue their two stricken team mates.

Pushing down his fear Wordy was the first to reach the vehicle and jumping on the side popping his head through the broken window he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Hey Samo looks like you guys made a bit of a mess" not getting a response Wordy tried again "come on buddy I know its cold but no sleeping on the job we need to get you and Eddie out."

"Eddie first" came Sam's voice in barely a whisper

"Sam it's ok Spike, Jules and the EMT's are tending to him now...but to get him out I need to get you out, so tell me where are you hurt?"

Taking a few seconds to pull his mind back into the present Sam replied with one word "everywhere"

"I bet you do but I need you to help out here Sam, I've got to cut your seatbelt to free you so I need you to put your arms around my neck so I can support you then I can pull you free" when no reply came Wordy tried again making his voice a little firmer "Sam do you understand?" "Are you good with that?"

Breathing through the pain Sam did exactly what Wordy ask placing his arms around his neck and through clenched teeth he replied "Yeah I'm good just do it"

Not wasting any more time Wordy executed his plan to the letter and within seconds he freed Sam's belt and pulled him out of the mangled wreck that use to be a SUV and handed a now semi-conscious patient over to the second team of EMT's he stood back as Greg joined him watching as they set to work administrating medical care.

"How is he?" Greg asked all the time trying to keep his emotions under control "Did he say how it happened?".

"Broken nose, bruised and battered from what I can see they're treating him for the early on set of hypothermia and he wasn't always lucid so I never ask"

Taking off his cap and rubbing his hand over his face Greg and stopping Wordy from moving away they both turned to watch the painstakingly slow process the Fire Fighters, Spike and Jules were taking to extract Eddie from the wreckage.


	10. Not The Main Plan

Eddie was totally disoriented as slowly he started to drift back into consciousness he could feel the freezing cold water soaking into his tac vest making it start to become a dead weight against his chest, the vital piece of equipment that had on a number of occasions saved his life was now pulling him under constricting his breathing making his lungs burn as he frantically tried to push life saving oxygen in and out, with the deafening sound of his slowing heart beat pounding in his head he was now on the verge of giving up unable to feel his legs, his movements were laboured and heavy, he knew without a doubt his body was slowly shutting down, desperately he tried to pushing himself out of the thick emptiness that surrounded him only to find his efforts were to no avail something was holding him in place and try as he might he couldn't free himself he was going to die here and there was nothing he could do to prevent it, and it was with that realisation he all of a sudden knew he was at peace with it all he had to do was let go but through all the confusion he had the vague notion there was something stopping him he was sure he could hear his name being called, they were telling him to open his eyes. Fighting the tiredness and using the last of his energy Eddie briefly complied trying to get the face that was swimming in front of him into focus and through chattering teeth whispered a name "Sp.i...k...e."

"Hey good to have you back with us buddy" Spike replied still maintaining his firm hold on his shivering Team Leader to stop him disappearing under the murky depths.

"So...co...ld..." Eddie whispered all the while trying to move out of the vice like grip holding him upright in his seat only to have it tighten even more.

"I feel your pain but...whoa...Ed... stop...stop...I've got you...you need to stay still while we get you on a back board" Spike voice full of concern and frustration filtered through Ed's conscious.

"Wh...at...wh...y?"..."nu...mb" Ed managed to say his breaths slowly coming out forming freezing clouds the fog shrouding his brain.

"Hey always with the complaining you're not the only one taking a late night swim here Ed" Spike tried to joke.

"So...r...ry" shivering violently Ed quietly replied his lips blue and the feeling in them having long since passed.

"Oh it's ok buddy but I think this is coming out your pay check what a mess" Spike tired to keep Ed talking "Won't be long now and we'll have you on the way to the hospital"

"Ti...r...ed" was all Ed could manage as unable to fight it any longer his eyes closed and his head slowly lolled forward

"Ed...Ed" Spike's anguished tones rung out against the noise of the cutting equipment and generators "Come on open your eyes for me...no going to sleep," slightly moving his position so the fire fighters could slide the board between the seat and Ed's back they quickly strapping him to it.

"Officer I need to you move we are ready to go" looking at the young fire fighter Spike simply nodded and quickly wiggled his body back through the smashed windscreen and waded around what was left of the SUV and along with the rest of the fire fighting crew and EMT's he waiting to help carry Ed's cold and shivering frame to the shore.

"Jules how's it going?" Greg's and Wordy's questions came in unison through the ear pieces.

"We have Ed out now Sgt but he is unconscious...the EMT's can't check him fully till we get to the shore...we're coming up now" trying to keep the concern out of her voice Jules can't help but ask "How's Sam?"

"They are treating him now" came Greg's strained reply as he stood and watched the EMT's in the back of the ambulance " They're just about ready to take him the St Simon's...Wordy will go with him"

Giving a quick nod Wordy ran towards the ambulance and just as the doors where closing jumped in the back to accompany Sam on his journey.

Pushing out of the darkness that had wrapped itself tightly around him Ed had the strange sensation of floating, his body was numb the feeling of fatigue made the simplest of movements nearly impossible in the distance he could hear agitated voices giving a list of instructions, he thought he could feel hands pushing on his chest in the same regular beat that his heart should be making but didn't seem to be, but with his body temperature so low he couldn't be certain the only thing he was grateful for was that he wasn't in any pain...wait why wasn't there any pain all of a sudden panic set in and his survival instincts went into over drive through the fog of confusion he could hear words being spoken next to his ear the voice seemed familiar he knew he should know whom the disembowelled voice belonged to but it sat just out of his grasp and try as he might he couldn't reach it.

"Eddie slow it down come on breathe...just slow it down just work with the medical team...you're not going out this way" leaning in Greg continued not sure if his Team Leader could hear him or not..."come on buddy stop fighting them your safe...your safe."

"Sgt we need to get him to hospital we can only do so much here, with the extended length of time he was submerged in the freezing water his body temperature is dangerously low which in turn has slowed his heart rate hence us needing to continue with CPR and we are unable to do a full examination to asses what other injuries he may have"

Looking up at the EMT Greg reluctantly stepped back from his best friend "Yes...Yes...sorry...we'll follow along behind and meet you at the hospital the other member of my team is already on his way there."

Moving fast and efficiently Ed was loaded into the back of the waiting ambulance and with what was left of his team following closely behind they travelled the same route that Sam had already taken.

Greg looked at his watch for what seemed to be the thousandth time just as the doors to the ICU department opened and a face he recognised step forward his hand stretched out to instigate a friendly handshake.

"Hello Greg...everyone" he looked around and nodded to the rest of the team "not the best circumstances to met again but how are you holding up?"

"Hey Dr Perry no...no...its not but I'm good how are my men? Greg replied the tiredness and strain telling on his voice.

Gesturing for everyone to sit down Dr Perry continued "We have treated Officer Braddock for a mild case of hypothermia and a broken nose all of which have been done with no problems and although he will be in some pain and discomfort for a while we will keep him overnight just to make sure"

"And Eddie?"

"Ahhhh now Officer Lane was a totally different matter and is the reason that I have taken so long to come and see you to give you an update" before the team could interrupt the Dr continued "He had severe hypothermia and we tried using warm humidified oxygen and heated intravenous saline but we couldn't get his body temperature up quick enough with gave us cause for concern that he was running the risk of a cardiac arrest so we had to perform a cardiopulmonary bypass"

Trying not to freak out Wordy asked "English Dr please?"

"Yes sorry its a medical procedure in which we temporarily withdraw blood from the body, warming it and then returning it, it brings the bodies core temperature up much quicker and before you all panic and I know it sounds terrifying but it went very well with no adverse affects, they are both battered and bruised and decidedly very lucky to come away with the injuries they have."

Waiting for the everyone to take in the information the Dr continued "In fact Edward is awake and asking for his wife and children" as he looked around "are they here"?

"No his wife is away with their daughter at a family celebration Eddie knows that, he was suppose to be taking Clark up there this weekend is there a reason he wouldn't remember?" Greg replied "Actually she is on her way back now."

Raising from his seat the Dr nodded "Edward will be a little confused given the circumstance but this will pass and there is no reason Clark can't be here with his father it will, I believe be beneficial to both of them. Right if there are not more questions I will send a nurse out to get you so you can be with your team members and of course I will check back later."

And as he started to walk away the Dr turned back his voice holding a light hearted tone "Oh Greg one more thing this is the second time I have treated those two after an RTA maybe you should think about not letting them in the same vehicle" with a small smile on his face he finished his flippant remark "Just a thought".

Once the Dr had left Greg turned back to his team "OK you heard the Doc Eddie and Sam are going to be fine so we just need to wait for the nurse and then we can go see how they're doing."

With a "copy that" coming in unison they all returned to their original seats to once again continue the waiting game.

Pulling out his cellphone Greg dialled Winnie and asked her to send a patrol car to pick up Clark and bring him to the hospital and then set himself with the task of relying all the information the Doctor had given him to Sophie.

Across town outside the Lane residence in the stolen patrol car Gabriel looked in the rear view mirror at the sleeping form of the teenage on the back seat, turning around and taking a quick snap shot and pulling up Greg's contact details he attached the photo and a message.

_I believe Edward's phone is somewhat water logged and I'm sure you will show him the attached photo of his son. Tell him the game just moved up a level. TICK TOCK._

And with a feeling of accomplishment he pushed the send button.


	11. Only Clark Matters

Feeling his phone vibrate Greg retrieved it from his pocket and flipped it open, staring at the screen he slowly sat down into the seat behind him trying to make sense of what he was seeing...God this couldn't be happening he repeated over and over.

"Boss what's wrong?" Wordy asked seeing Greg's shocked expression and getting no response to his question he walked the short distance between them and took the phone out of Greg's hand "WTH!"... "That's Clark...how the hell does he have Clark?"

Hearing the mentioned of Clark's name the rest of the team instantly looked up.

"Uhhhh guys what's going on?" Spike asked looking between his boss and his team member really not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"It's picture of Clark" Greg replied quickly recovering from his initial shock "He's slumped in the back seat of a car, there's a message attached for Ed...asking me to tell him that the game has moved up a level...son of a bitch he also knows about the accident he mentions that Ed's phone would be waterlogged."

"He was at the accident?" Spike shook his head in dis-belief all the time the anger rising inside him, " Wait he must have watched how else would he have known that Ed and Sam ended up in the water?"

Greg heaved an exasperated sign and rose from his chair. "There is nothing we can do about that now Spike." taking back his phone he handed to his young technical whizz kid. "This is all that matters now getting Ed's son back alive, see if you can trace anything from this, Jules go with him".

Spike grabbed the phone and they both headed for the door, the words _"We're on it" _ringing through the air.

"What are we gonna tell Ed about Clark?" Wordy asked staring at an imaginary spot on the floor trying to workout in his own head how he would feel if one of his girls had been taken by someone they didn't know and who obviously wanted nothing more in this world then the inflict untold harm on him.

"Nothing" Greg absently replied.

"Nothing" Wordy looked up dumbfounded his usually calm composure quickly slipping "How the hell can you not tell Ed his kid is missing what if we can't find him...what if...what if?" he couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence.

"And tell me what good is it going to do at the moment Wordy you tell me that!" Greg barked "He nearly died himself tonight along with another member of his team and what do we know at this moment in time...nothing... all we can do is wait and see if Spike can find anything out and if not we wait for whoever has Clark to get in contact with us again-"

"That's not right you can't not tell Ed!" Wordy all but shouted anger rolling off him in waves "If anything happens he will never forgive you and I know you Greg you'll never forgive yourself, none of us will"

Greg let out an heavy sigh "And what do we tell him Wordy?" "How do we tell him?"

"How do we tell who what?" asked Sam as he walked towards Greg and Wordy, having been fully checked over, his nose reset and reluctantly discharged the two black eyes and cuts an instant reminder of the life threatening situation he had found himself in.

"Whooo buddy what are you doing?" Greg asked.

"Going home as soon as I know Ed is alright." Not missing the look that passed between Wordy and Greg a feeling of apprehension started to rise in the pit of his stomach. "He is ok isn't he?"

Wordy nodded his head. "Yeah Ed's recovering but we have a situation somebody has taken Clark, they sent Sgt a picture and message...Spike and Jules are working on it now."

"And Ed doesn't know?" Sam asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"No". Greg rubbed his hand over his face the stress all too evident. "That was the discussion they you came in on, I think we should wait before we say anything to Ed, Wordy disagrees."

"I agree with Wordy, it doesn't matter what condition he's in he would want to know, he has a right to know especially with Sophie not being here."

Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender Greg conceded defeat "Ok guys I know you're right...I know you're right, I guess I just didn't want to tell my best friend that his only son has been kidnapped, it nearly killed me when I had to tell him that we thought Sophie and Izzy had been killed in the car bomb." Letting out the breath that he didn't realise he had been holding Greg continued. "You saw what that did to him, how he reached and that was when he hadn't nearly drown what is this going to do to him?"

"Boss I don't know, but we need to do it and then we can work on getting Clark back in one piece." Wordy quietly replied.

Giving a slight nod of his head Greg set off in the direction of Ed's room closely followed behind by Wordy and Sam.

Clark slowly started to regain his senses, his felt like he was wadding through mud, his head was full of cotton wool. Slowly opening his eyes he tried to adjust to his surroundings but didn't recognise anything, he was obviously laying on a bed but this wasn't his room and this wasn't his home, it was only when he tried to move and heard the click that he realised that he was handcuffed to the bed by his left wrist. Fear set in and Clark desperately pulled trying to free his wrist but to no avail, he tried to remember what happened but everything after he opened the door to the police officer was a blank. His heart rate soared and beads of sweat formed on his forehead he needed to calm down. He pictured his father face the day he had taught him sniper breathing and started to put that lesson in to practice.

"Finally you're awake" came an unfamiliar voice to his right. "I wondered if I had given you too much sedative, had me worried for a while there Clark."

Clark turned his head in the direction of the voice, his mouth was so dry that he couldn't form a reply.

Seeing Clark's distress Gabriel handed him a cup of water and told him to drink. He watched as Clark greedily drank from the cup "Better?" Clark nodded and handed the cup back.

"Where am I?" Clark whispered trying to sound braver then he felt. "What do you want?"

"Justice."

"Justice?" Clark mumbled as he tried to get a better look at his surrounding and the person at the end of the bed "What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing really Clark you are a means to an end." Gabriel laughed "And that end is your father, he's the reason you are here."

Clark swallowed the panic starting to raise in his throat "My Dad what do you want with my Dad?"

Gabriel moved into the light giving Clark the chance to see his face. "He needs to pay for his actions, he needs to pay for killing my wife and child."

Hearing the words Clark's eye glistened with tears. "He wouldn't...he didn't kill your family, you're wrong my Dad doesn't kill innocent women or children. That's not true you're lying to me. My Dad never would... he never would" But seeing Gabriel's expression all Clark could think to say was "Would he?"

"Poor, poor Clark you really don't know your father at all do you?" Gabriel replied with an air of certainty as he passed the newspaper article to Clark to read. "See he may not have shot them Clark but he killed them all the same."

Clark's hand shook as the took the cutting. "I remember this...the lady and little girl that died where your family?" Before Gabriel could answer Clark rushed on. "I know who you are, you're the one who has been terrorising my parents, you beat my dad and blew up my mom's car on purpose but this was an accident, my dad and his colleague nearly died too." Still confused as to why Gabriel would think that his father was responsible for this he continued. "My dad isn't to blame for this the courts said so, they said the lady driving wasn't paying attention and there was nothing my dad could have done to avoid hitting them."

"No!" Gabriel screamed as he rushed forward and grabbed Clark by the the throat. "Ed Lane did this and now he has to pay, don't you dare say my wife was to blame EVER!" Clark fought to release himself from the vice like grip and watched as Gabriel's eyes glazed over. "He's gonna die Clark but first he is gonna watch you die it's just the way it has to be."

Tears rolled down Clark's face as Gabriel finally stopped his assault. "I'm sorry but it can't end any other way, and you can thank you father for that."

Clark scrabbled to the back of the bed and as far out of Gabriel's reach as he could his fear now turned to anger. "My dad's gonna kill you when he finds out" he hissed through clenched teeth. "That I do know."

"Maybe, maybe not but in the mean time Clark he is gonna know pain the likes of which he has never felt before." Just before Gabriel left the room he turned back "I forgot to tell you Clark your father was involved in a little car accident this evening I'm sure he survived and I'm sure he's in not fit state to come rescue you any time soon so make yourself comfortable." And with that he slammed the door behind him.

Pushing his back up against the headboard Clark pulled his knees up to his chest and placing his head on them let the tears fall all the time hoping that Gabriel hadn't spoken the truth.


	12. Turning the Screw

Standing at the entrance to Ed's room Greg watch his Team Leader slowly breathing in and out, his eyes were closed and he was deathly pale, his lips still had a slight blue tinge around them, steam rose from the large cup of liquid sitting on the table next to him, obviously Dr Perry and his team were still trying to make sure Ed's body temperature continued to climb, letting out a heavy sigh Greg shuddered at the thought of how close they had come to losing him and now he was going to push Ed beyond his limits with the news about Clark. The Dr had explained that Ed had been at a major risk of suffering cardiac arrest during his life saving treatment and this turn of events was sure to bring this risk back to fore front again.

Greg knew Ed wouldn't give a damn about himself or what condition he was in, he would become confrontational, highly emotional and for a short time totally irrational and deep down he knew that if it was his boy in this situation he would be same and for that reason he had to make sure that both of them came out of this in one piece and this started with telling him that Clark was missing and then dealing with the Ed Lane fallout that was guaranteed to follow.

"Are you guys coming in or just gonna hoover there waiting for an invite." sensing they had been there for some time Ed opened his eyes and struggled to sit a little more upright watching as his team mates reluctantly moved forward. "Wow Sam I hope I don't look as bad as you, those are some spectacular shiners you have there?"

"Ummm thanks you don't look so hot yourself Ed no pun intended". Sam quietly replied.

Ed waited a little while before continuing trying to catch his breath "Yeah well I'm gradually thawing out and I need to say thanks Sam, wouldn't be here if you hadn't stayed with me until help arrived-"

"You would have done the same for me if it had been the other way around so no need for thanks all part of the job." Sam interrupted and finished just a little to quickly and watching his eyes dart from Greg to Wordy as if he had just let slip on some massive secret Ed's natural instincts for detecting something was wrong stared to raise along with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

Ed's eyes narrowed causing a deep frown to appear as he looked back towards the door "OK this is getting weird someone wanna to tell me what's going on and why you haven't brought Clark with you?"

Clearing his throat Greg stepped forward and taking a huge breath started to explain "Yeah about that Ed we have a serious situation but before I go any further I need you to promise that you will remain calm."

"Greg...what the hell is going on?" already Ed's voice had started to raise.

Greg licked his lips, he could see the fear already forming on his friends face "When you were being treated I received a message and picture."

At the word message Ed's pulse stated to quicken "What message...what...what... sort of picture?"

"It was of Clark...Eddie there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it...he's been kidnapped." before Eddie could say anything Greg pressed on "The message was to tell you the game had moved up a level, I've already given the phone to Spike and Jules they're working on it as we speak".

All of a sudden the room started to spin as Ed looked at Greg not really hearing the rest of what he was saying, his brain only registering the word _Kidnapped_, his heart was pounding, the tightening in his chest was making it hard to breath, closing his eyes Ed tried desperately to get his emotions under control. God this couldn't be happening he couldn't lose his son.

Throwing back the blankets Ed swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand only to have the floor shift from underneath him, and his knees buckled due his weaken state, in a desperate attempt to save himself Ed grabbed for the table knocking the piping hot drink all over his arm and chest as he went crashing to the ground.

Rushing forward Wordy and Sam helped Ed off the floor and sat him on the edge of the bed while Greg headed towards the door and down the corridor shouting for a Doctor ignoring Ed's demands.

"Greg stop... STOP!" Ed leaned into his two team mates for extra support gripping the edge of the bed his knuckles turning white in an effort of trying hide the excruciating pain caused by the gown rubbing on his freshly blistering skin "I'm fine I don't need a damn Doctor, I need to get out of here and bring my son home safe." came Ed's desperate plea.

Wordy quickly untied the back of the gown and pulled it away from Ed's red and angry skin. "Buddy you gotta calm down this isn't going to help anyone especially Clark, you've got sit still this looks pretty bad."

Ed gritted his teeth, black spots swam in front of his eyes, his arm and chest felt like they were on fire. "Both of you let me go NOW!" he hissed all the while trying to get back on his feet.

Getting a firmer grip and trying to avoid Ed's scolded skin "NO ED!" Wordy shouts "We're not letting you go and you will see a Doctor, do you understand me?" Seeing Eddie look up and feeling him becoming slightly more subdued Wordy repeated his last question with a little more force "Do...you...understand...me?"

Unable to reply through the excruciating stinging pain that was radiating up his arm and across his chest, and knowing that at the moment he was no match for Wordy and Sam all Eddie could do was nod his acceptance.

Seeing Eddie's pain Greg stepped aside as Dr Perry entered the room "OK buddy lets get you back into bed and see what the Doc here has to say and then we will work on getting Clark back safe."

Closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillow while the Doctor treated his burns not listening to the lecture he was being given all Eddie could do was pray that it wasn't too late, that he'd still have the chance to talk to his son again, to hold him and watch him continue to grow into the fine young man he was already becoming, they had truly bonded as father and son and their relationship was the best it had ever been and now in one fell swoop it could all be taken away by an adversary who's identity and reason for this vendetta was still a total mystery to him.

**ACROSS TOWN**

Hearing the door open Clark's head shot up and drying his eyes on his sleeve he watched as Gabriel entered the room.

"I'm need to apologise for my outburst Clark I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't" Clark deafeningly cut in.

Swallowing his frustration and stepping closer to the bed he watched as the boy continue with his attempt of not showing his fear. "But you have to understand I won't have anyone tell me that my wife was responsible for the accident when the only person at fault for that is your father."

"But my dad wasn't at fau..." But before Clark could finish a resounding crack echoed around the room as a large hand shot out and slapped him fully across the cheek making his head snap violently to the side, turning back Clark's eyes glistened with a mixture of tears and determination "fault."

"ENOUGH" Gabriel roared inches from his face. "Look what you made me do?" The bright red hand print already clearly visible. "But that really doesn't matter it will add to Edward's distress when he sees you shortly."

"What...what do you mean sees me?" asked Clark his eyes wide with shock.

Gabriel pulled a phone from his pocket "You're going to video call your father, I need to give him a little sample of the mental and emotional distress I'm about to inflict on him over the next ohhhhh I don't know say few weeks."

Placing a mask over his face and dialling the number from memory, and waiting for a few seconds before he pushed the send button. "And Clark remember to behave no telling your father where you are or who I am, because if you do I will go back to your house and not only kill your mother but also your sister so be warned."

Taking the phone in his hand trembling Clark tried to swallow the large lump that was forming in his throat as he waited for the video call to connect.

Hearing his phone buzz Sam quickly grabbed it kicking himself for forgetting to turn it to silent, and without looking he clicked the accept button and watched as Clark's tear stained face filled his screen and even in those few fleeting seconds Sam could see he was trying his up most to keep it together.

"S...am is my dad with you?" came a pleading question.

Taking the few short strides to Ed's bed Sam raised his voice commanding his attention "Ed...Ed you need to take this."

Hearing his name Ed opened his eyes and looked at Sam in confusion, taking the phone Sam pressed the speaker button.

Seeing his father's face Clark finally broke down the tears he had been bravely trying to keep at bay finally spilling over "D...da...d."

Staring at the screen and into the eyes of his terrified son Ed's heart froze, trying not to panic and pushing his own horror aside he desperately tried to gather his thoughts, his son needed him more then he ever had in his life and he couldn't show him that he was on the verge of freaking out it wouldn't help him and it definitely wouldn't help Clark. He'd done this hundreds of times in his career given words of encouragement to a petrified hostage but now his mind was a total blank and the only thing he could think to say to his son in his hour of need was "Hey kiddo."


End file.
